


into the sky

by penscritch



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, because man are Night Raid members loaded from requests, happy stuff and lots of smiling, luxury cruise ship, post-manga canon hypothetical scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the still-living Night Raid members after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the sky

**Author's Note:**

> No one’s written one of these yet, so I thought I might as well. Basically this is a hypothetical moment I think might happen post-manga canon, in which Najenda lives only long enough to see the end of the war and argue with the new government to reduce the sentence of Night Raid members to exile rather than execution. Everyone else is alive and embarks on that epic trip Akame talks about at one point in the manga. Oh, and Tatsumi and Mine got married.

The ship is nothing like Akame’s models.

It’s large and metallic, painted white with a band of deep blue girding its sides. The steam stacks rise into the sky like towers. Some passengers are already on the balconies, waving down at the crowds below enthusiastically. A stray hat or two flutters down, the handkerchiefs like confetti.

Leone whistles, raising a hand up to her eyes to peer up. They’re really small in comparison to the ship, but it’s not an entirely unfamiliar experience. They’ve faced danger beasts as large as this ship or even larger. The fact that it’s entirely man-made is new, however.

Beside her, Akame’s smile is soft, glowing with quiet happiness. Her luggage is perhaps the least out of all of theirs, just a single chest.

On the other hand, Mine’s is three chests’ worth, all of which have been given to Tatsumi’s care. He’s not entirely sure she needs all these clothes or whatever’s inside. They’ve stopped arguing for the most part ever since they started their relationship, but she’s not above the occasional joke at Tatsumi’s expense. To be fair, he gives as good as he gets.

Her sly smile kind of makes him think that this time it’s probably a joke.

Training for Incursio made him able to shrug off a lot of things that would kill anyone else. He’s reminded of this when a couple porters try to take their luggage and fall over themselves in a sad heap. The two dealing with Mine’s haven’t been able to budge even a single chest from where he’d dumped it on the ground and are swearing under their breaths profusely.

Just what did Mine put into those chests?

Tatsumi’s about to go over and help them out when Mine slides her arm around his and tugs him off to where Leone’s literally bouncing up the platform to the ship. He still can’t quite believe that she’s here with him – there was that awful time just after the execution grounds when she’d strained herself into a coma killing Budo and he wasn’t sure if she would ever wake up again – much less married to him.

He takes her hand in his, twisting their fingers together to feel the rings press together into both their skins and watches her blush. The beautiful curve of her mouth makes him move closer, tilt his head down and –

“HEY LOVEBIRDS!” hollers Leone, waving from the deck.

They startle, looking towards her. Akame’s standing placidly at her side, already snacking from her go-to pack of rations. Sometime while they were occupied with each other, the pile of luggage also disappeared.

Leone kind of has a point, and they’d best get moving before the ship leaves without them. Besides, they still need to check out their rooms and scope the layout together. Some habits will never leave them. Once an assassin, always an assassin.

The exile is a harsh, bitter thing. Tatsumi knew he’d never be able to return to his village from the start, but he’d still had some lingering hope inside him that after the war he’d be able to see them again. But standing here with his friends and Mine beside him and the future before them all, he smiles and knows that there’s nowhere else he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Execution would never work if you consider the fact that the abilities of the Night Raid members are leagues above your average guy. The government people know this too, which is why Najenda manages to argue them down to the wrist-slappy “exile” solution. Though technically, they can’t enforce exile either. I mean, hello, assassins can sneak into and out of anywhere. For the sake of the argument, let’s just pretend everyone in Night Raid’s too honorable to go against the agreement, at least openly.


End file.
